


Reina de hielo

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Altered Mental States, Character Death, Clubbing, F/M, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Stockholm, Suicide, Teenagers, Underage Drinking
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Veía la manera como sus ojos se fijaban en ella. Estaba completamente cautivado. Ella siempre había fingido de no darse cuenta, por el bien de ambos. Él podía seguir soñando, ella podía seguir viviendo.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	Reina de hielo

**Reina de hielo**

Las mañanas invernales en Estocolmo eran lo mejor del mundo.

La escasez de la luz durante ese periodo del año hacía esas horas una gracia concedida a la gente sueca.

Ethel Sjoberg se había levantado temprano esa mañana. Había ido a Sergelstorg por un café, no tenía prisa. Era domingo por la mañana, el 21 de diciembre. La Navidad estaba cerca y, libre de la escuela, se sentía muy relajada.

Pasaba sus días vagando a lo largo de la ciudad, le gustaba fingir de ser una turista.

Dejaba el coche cerca del mar y caminaba hacia la ciudad vieja, comprando cosas inútiles.

Ese día no.

La noche anterior, Christer le había llamado, y ella había aceptado de encontrarle en la plaza. Se había sentido robada a su bendecida soledad.

Su edad no le quedaba bien. Y después de todo, quedarse era algo que siempre le había parecido ilusorio. No había nadie que pudiera realmente establecer lo que estaba apropiado y lo que no.

Ethel estaba bastante linda. No era demasiado alta, delgada, el pelo rubio platino y los ojos tan claros como el hielo. Y la gente normalmente la encontraba bastante graciosa.

Sin embargo, últimamente no había tenido ganas de encontrar a nadie, no quería relacionarse con personas. Era una ermitaña que vivía entre la gente, y Christer nunca lo había aceptado.

Era su amigo y, como tal, quería verle, quería pasar tiempo con ella. Quería quitar la pared que ella se había construido alrededor.

Cuando le vio llegar de lejos, de todas maneras, Ethel no pudo evitar de sonreír.

Era alto, mucho más que ella. Su pelo era castaño claro, los ojos verdes. Eran la cosa más viva que nunca había visto.

“Hola, _tathi._ ”

Ella siguió sonriéndole. Su madre era finlandesa, y a menudo él pasaba al otro idioma escandinavo. Llamarle ‘estrella’, de todos modos, se había vuelto un hábito.

Y a ella le gustaba.

Veía la manera como sus ojos se fijaban en ella. Estaba completamente cautivado. Ella siempre había fingido de no darse cuenta, por el bien de ambos. Él podía seguir soñando, ella podía seguir viviendo.

“Buenos días, Chris.” respondió con la correcta dosis de hielo, que el chico ignoró abrazándole.

“No seas tonta. ¡No te he visto en una semana! ¿Qué has estado haciendo?” preguntó.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

“Fue alrededor. Si sabes cómo vivirla, Estocolmo es la ciudad más hermosa de Europa.” le dijo.

“¿Sola?” preguntó él, extrañado.

“Cuando estás con alguien, es raro tener tiempo de mirarse alrededor. Vuelves a casa y lo solo que viste es la calle frente a ti. Es algo que odio.”

Christer se quedó un poco en silencio.

“Eres tan rara, ¿sabes?”

“No es que sea rara. Es que vosotros sois todos tan _superficiales_.” explicó ella, altiva.

“Vale, Emily Dickinson. Pero hoy eres mía, ¿verdad?” dijo.

“Claro. Prácticamente me amenazaste anoche.”

Empezaron a caminar. Él le tomó la mano, y ella decidió de dejárselo hacer. No había razón para privarle de esa felicidad momentánea, de esa ilusión.

Caminaron mucho tiempo, hasta que ella se paró en medio de la acera.

“Estoy harta.” le informó, y Christer frunció el entrecejo.

“Supongo que durante tus mañanas solitarias camines muchos más que así.” le hizo notar.

“Te lo he dicho, eso no tiene nada que ver con esto. Esos días ni siquiera soy Ethel Sjoberg, y puedo ser a quien quiera. Y puedo hacer todo lo que quiero, también decidir de caminar por kilómetros y kilómetros. Hoy pediste mi presencia, y mi verdadera yo ahora está harta.”

Christer suspiró. Seguía apenas los razonamientos de la chica, pero estaba acostumbrado, y sabía qué no tenía sentido contradecirle. Además, no tenía intención de enojarle. Ese día no.

“Vale. ¿Quieres un cappuccino de Starbucks?” preguntó, y ella sonrió y asintió.

Entraron al café, sintiendo increíblemente frío; Ethel miró alrededor, evaluando la situación, controlando cuantas personas se hubieran girado cuando ella había entrado.

_[La vanidad fría se alegraba]_

“¿Puedes ir a tomar el café? Yo voy a buscar asiento.” dijo ella, y él asintió.

Encontró una mesa libre, cerca de dos chicos. Tenían que tener veinte años más o menos. Ella sonrió mientras caminaba hacia ellos, pero en cuanto se sentó sus ojos estaban de vuelta fría piedra. Sacó un cigarrillo y se giró hacia el más cerca de los dos.

“¿Tienes un encendedor?” preguntó, el cigarrillo entre los labios. El hombre le miró un momento, luego sonrió.

“Claro.” respondió, jadeando un poco, como si acabara de correr.

Y, Ethel lo sabía, ella era la carrera.

Dio una calada y le agradeció con una sonrisa, luego se apoyó contra la pared y empezó a mirar los otros clientes. Cuando no detectó nada interesante, fue efectivamente feliz de ver a Christer volver con su café.

“Ten aquí.” dijo él al darle la taza y al sentarse frente a ella.

“¿Cuánto te debo?” preguntó la chica, a propósito. Christer hizo un gesto con la mano.

“Te lo dije, yo invito.”

Ella dio otra calada al cigarrillo.

“Lo sé.” contestó. El chico frente a ella frunció el entrecejo, pero no dijo nada.

_[La vanidad fría se alegraba]_

No hablaron un rato. Estaban absorbidos al beber el café; al final, de todas maneras, Christer decidió de empezar la discusión que le había hecho pedir a Ethel de salir con él esa mañana.

“Ethel... tengo que hablar contigo.” dijo. Ella pareció molestada, pero trató de no mostrarlo mucho.

“¿De?” preguntó, distraída. Él suspiró. Sabía qué no iba a ser sencillo.

“Nosotros.”

Ella levantó los ojos, una sonrisita en la cara.

“¿Nosotros, Christer? ¿Desde cuándo hay un nosotros?” ironizó. Él fingió de no darse cuenta de su tono.

“Ethel... sabes cuánto me importa de ti, ¿verdad?” preguntó.

“Claro que sí. Sigue profesando tu afecto para mí desde que nos conocimos.” contestó ella, amarga.

“Y sabes también qué eres hermosa.” murmuró él. Esa no era una pregunta, y la manera como lo había dicho hizo aparecer una sonrisa en la cara de Ethel.

_[La vanidad fría se alegraba]_

“Decimos que no eres el primero que lo hace notar.” dijo, con una sonrisa.

“Eth... lo que estoy tratando de decir es...”

“Sé lo que estás tratando de decir.” le interrumpió ella, seca. se enterneció menos que un momento más tarde. “¿Quieres salir esta noche?” preguntó, y él se asombró.

“Ethel, yo...” trató de retomar las riendas, pero ella no le dejó acabar.

“¿Sí o no?”

Christer se rindió.

“Como quieres. ¿Qué tenías en mente?”

Ella sonrió, victoriosa.

“Quiero ir a beber algo. Quiero relajarme un poco.”

Él rio, al sacudir la cabeza.

“¿Y quién va llevarte de vuelta a casa?” preguntó sarcástico.

“Puedo conducir yo sola. Sabes qué siempre tengo el control.”

El tono que había utilizado le asustó un poco, pero alejó la sensación.

A pesar de como pareciera un fracaso, estaba esperanzado. El hecho que le hubiera pedido de salir esa noche parecía bueno, y entonces iba tener éxito de hablar con ella, decirle lo que debía, esperando que le dejara.

Tenía la ocasión de salir de su prisión de hielo.

Se fueron, y cuando salieron del café realizaron que el viento estaba más frío; ella tembló en su abrigo, mientras el chico pareció darse apenas cuenta del frio.

“Es casi la hora del almuerzo.” dijo. “¿Quieres comer algo?” 

Ella le echó un vistazo enojado, como si hubiera vuelto loco.

“Pasamos la mañana juntos y voy a verte esta noche. No exageremos.” le reprochó, haciéndole callar.

Se dirigieron de vuelta a su coche, y no hablaron hasta que hubieron llegado a casa de Christer en Solna. Ethel se detuvo enfrente a esa y se giró a mirarle, con una sonrisita.

“¿Tengo que venir por ti esta noche?” preguntó ella, puntualizando el hecho que él no conducía.

El chico esnifó.

“Sí, por favor. Voy a tener mi permiso un día, vas a ver.” respondió, con una sonrisa.

“Claro. Vamos a hacer una fiesta ese día.” le dijo ella, sarcástica.

Christer se acercó y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla. Ethel se mantuvo perfectamente inmóvil, enojada.

“ _Hei, Eth... tänä iltana_.” le dijo, al bajar del coche. Antes de entrar se giró y sonrió.

Ella también sonrió, satisfecha.

_[La vanidad fría se alegraba]_

*

Le tomó un tiempo para prepararse, esa noche.

Estaba buscando la perfección, algo para torturar a Christer, y de la longitud de la falda decidió que iba a llevarlo a cabo.

Condujo de vuelta a su casa y le mandó un mensaje, luego bajó del coche y se apoyó contra de eso.

Tan pronto como le vio, Christer se congeló.

Ella sonrió, malvado, viéndole ponerse nervioso. Caminó despacio hacia ella, hasta que fue a unos centímetros de distancia.

“Eres impresionante.” murmuró.

_[La vanidad fría se alegraba]_

“Ya he oído eso antes.” contestó ella, luego volvió dentro del coche y encendió el motor.

“¿Dónde vamos?” preguntó él.

“Un club donde fue unas veces, en Vasaplan.”

“Creo que nunca fue allí.” le informó él, y Ethel sonrió, altiva.

“Significa que voy a llevarte yo por la primera vez.”

Cuando alcanzaron el club ella aparcó el coche y bajaron. El aire estaba frío, pero Ethel se sentía calentada por la excitación. Tembló.

Tenía una sensación rara sobre esa noche, como si debiera pasar algo. Se giró hacia Christer, mirándole fijo.

“Luces bien, vestido así.” dijo, más maliciosa que amable. No llevaba nada particular, pero el conjunto le daba una elegancia que ella nunca le habría atribuido.

“Gracias.” respondió él, sonriendo abiertamente; estaba tratando de obtener todo lo que podía, y su comento estaba sin duda positivo.

Sin decir ni una palabra más, entraron en el club.

Estaba cegador. La luz azul adentro sólo dejaba espacio para la imaginación, y Christer se preguntaba como Ethel pudiera moverse tanto confiada en ese infierno de colores fríos.

Cuando se sentaron, de todos modos, le sonrió.

“¿Cuál es el enlace entre la ciudad vieja y... esto?” preguntó, irónico. No podía ver perfectamente su cara, pero estaba casi seguro que ella hubiera puesto los ojos en blanco.

“¿Recuerdas de las varias Ethels de que te hablaba esta mañana? Esta es la versión nocturna. Y de todos modos, me gusta este lugar.” respondió.

“Pensaba que te gustara estar en control. ¿Cómo lo haces aquí, si ni puedes ver bien?” siguió Christer. Oyó una risa, a pesar del volumen de la música.

“El control evade los ojos, Chris.” fue su respuesta enigmática.

Cuando una camarera les alcanzó, él le dejó ordenar, luego suspiró.

Quizás dejarse un poco llevar iba a ayudar, esa noche.

*

Habían pasado unas horas, Christer ni sabía cuántas. Además, ignoraba el número de cócteles que había tragado, con Ethel que le animaba.

Recordaba que ella también había bebido mucho, pero todavía estaba lúcida, como siempre.

Le estaba buscando a lo largo del club, y cuando finalmente le divisó vio a un chico cerca de ella. Parecía más viejo, al menos veinte y cinco años.

Christer rechinó los dientes al ver cuánto _cerca_ fuera, como los labios de ella fueran casi en los suyos.

Cegado por el alcohol, las luces y la rabia, caminó hacia ella y le cogió una muñeca.

“¡Chris! Suéltame, ¡me haces daño!” gritó. El hombre le miró como si fuera una cucaracha.

“¿Hay problemas?” preguntó, al arquear una ceja.

La chica, la final, suspiró.

“No te preocupes. Es amigo mío.” le echó un vistazo furioso a Christer. “Ya vuelvo.”

Los dos de ellos subieron las escaleras y alcanzaron el techo. Ethel pensaba que un poco de aire fresco pudiera ayudar.

Caminó hacia la cornisa y se asomó, ebria por la altura y el frio.

Christer le puso una mano en el hombro, brusco.

“¿Quién era ese?” preguntó, su voz muy alta, y ella notó que arrastraba un poco las palabras.

“Estás borracho, Christer. Déjame en paz.” respondió, enfadada, obteniendo como resultado sólo hacerle enfadar a él aún más.

“Podría muy bien estar borracho, pero aun así quiero una respuesta: ¿Quién era ese?” repitió, y ella suspiró.

“Era un tío. Guapo, también. Y nos interrumpiste.”

Christer cerró brevemente los ojos.

“¿Interrumpí qué?” dio un paso atrás, succionando un labio entre los dientes. “No lo ves Ethel, ¿verdad?” gritó.

“¡Baja la voz! ¿No veo que?”

“Lo que haces a la gente. Como colas dentro de ellas, como cavas sus corazones. ¿Y qué dejas atrás? Polvo, nada más. Eres bella, Ethel, pero es la belleza más fría y más destructiva que nunca vi.”

_[La vanidad fría se alegraba]_

Ella sonrió; la descripción le calzaba como un guante, sin duda. Sabía que debería haber dejado de jugar con él, pero era como una polilla al fuego. Y el fuego era esa adoración, ese sentimiento. Esas miradas que el chico robaba a su cuerpo, su cara. Y, Ethel estaba segura, a su alma también.

Sin embargo, no iba a doblarse. Para él no, para cualquier persona no.

“Pues, ¿Por qué sigues estando aquí? Vete, si es lo que quieres. Si te he destruido, si tu corazón es ceniza. Pero no puedes, ¿verdad? Te mantengo aquí, tus ojos no pueden dejar de acariciarme.” contestó ella, y su voz también estaba alta ahora.

“¿Qué eres tú?” silbó él, y ella sonrió.

“Soy un ser humano.” respondió, sabiendo ya qué Christer no iba a apreciar.

Corrió hacia ella, arrinconándole contra la cornisa.

“¿Ser humano? ¿Cuándo lo has sido?” preguntó, cerca de su cara. “Eres una máquina. Tu mente es hecha de engranajes, tus ojos de cristal. Así que nadie pueda leerlos, ¿verdad?”

Ella le empujó con toda la fuerza que tenía, invirtiendo las posiciones.

“Apestas a alcohol, Christer. Me gustaría acabar con esta farsa.” silbó.

Él rio, subiendo a la cornisa y mirándole desde allí.

“Tú piensas que todo lo que hacen los otros sea una farsa. Eres la única que puede interpretar los grandes papeles, ¿verdad? Eres como las mujeres en esas obras, seduces, conquistas y presionas a un hombre a hacer cosas terribles en tu nombre. Y luego te vas.” dijo, la voz casi un gruñido. Ella le vio balancearse, pero no perdió su compostura.

“Baja, Christer. Es peligroso.”

Él se asomó, bastante para estar de vuelta cerca de su cara.

“ _Sinulla on keiju ja noida silmät*.”_ silbó, y ella frunció el entrecejo.

“Tú quieres a esta bruja, Christer, nunca lo olvides.” dijo, desdeñosa. Él se acercó aún más, acariciándole los labios con los suyos. Se quedó de esa manera unos momentos, luego se alejó y volvió recto en la cornisa.

“Eres dulce. Esperaba que tus labios supieran a veneno.” declaró con una sonrisa, como a un loco.

Se giró. Estocolmo, desde allí arriba, estaba maravillosa. Y, mirándola desde cerca, letal. Como ella.

“Te quiero, Ethel.” murmuró.

_[La vanidad fría se alegraba]_

La chica nunca supo si quisiera caer en un gesto dramático. En ese momento, dio un paso en falso y cayó.

Una fracción de segundo más tarde, un ruido fuerte hizo eco en el aire.

Ella cerró los ojos, enojada por los gritos. Miró abajo, y la vista de esa sangre, derramada en su nombre, hizo aparecer una sonrisa en su cara.

No miró mucho tiempo. No era una vista agradable.

Era amigo suyo. Era muerto. La quería.

Muchos pensamientos le vagaban por la mente, pero uno en particular presionó para emerger.

_Un hombre se había matado en el nombre de su amor._

Fue abajo y volvió a su coche. Tenía claros en la mente los ojos de Christer y sus palabras, que ahora parecían soplar en el viento juntas a su aliento.

Se lamió los labios, y pudo de hecho sentir el veneno que buscaba él.

Se miró en el espejo retrovisor, y encendió el motor.

Le había hechizado. Se sentía la más potente y la más cruel mujer del mundo.

Efigie de eso, un chico muerto en el asfalto, cuyo nombre nadie iba a recordar.

_[La vanidad fría se alegraba, su hombre se había matado por su amor]_

* _Tienes la cara de un hada y los ojos de una bruja._

_*_


End file.
